banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Master Jiggywiggy
Master Jiggywiggy is the leader of a sacred sect dedicated to the protection and worship of the great Crystal Jiggy which resides in Jiggywiggy's Temple. In Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge, Jiggywiggy reveals that Gruntilda has cursed the Jiggy priests. This curse prevents him from touching the Jiggies and forces him to rely on Banjo and Kazooie to collect the Jiggies instead. When Banjo and Kazooie have a certain number of Jiggies, Jiggywiggy allows them to activate the Crystal Jiggy to open the next world. Jiggywiggy's Disciple does not appear in this game, suggesting that he began to follow Jiggywiggy at a later period of time. In Banjo-Tooie, whenever Banjo and Kazooie get enough Jiggies, Jiggywiggy asks them to finish a puzzle containing the image of the next world within a set amount of time. When this is accomplished, he uses the power of the Crystal Jiggy to unlock the doorway to that world. Access to Jiggywiggy's Temple and an audience with "The Great Jiggywiggy" is granted by the Disciple of Jiggywiggy - the only other member of the sect shown in the game - who stands outside the temple and allows Banjo and Kazooie to enter once they have enough Jiggies to complete the next puzzle. Although Jiggywiggy himself does not appear in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, Jolly Dodger does sell a Jiggy named "Mr. Jiggywiggy." Quotes Banjo-Tooie: *I am Jiggywiggy and this is my temple. If you want to see me, you'll need to get past my doorman first... *Greetings, O chosen one. You have entered the sacred temple of Jiggywiggy. Approach the Golden Monolith if you wish to prove yourself worthy. *Press when near the monolith to attempt Jiggywiggy's Challenge 1. *You must complete the imagine before you if you wish to travel where it shows. Use the control stick to guide your hand. Press to pick up a piece. Once a piece is held, it can be placed down by pressing or returned to the outside by pressing . You only have a limited time to prove yourself. May Jiggywiggy grant you luck! *You have completed Jiggywiggy's Challenge (number), so now the great one will show you the way... *Behold the power of the Mighty Jiggywiggy! *You are indeed the chosen one! You also have enough Jiggies to attempt Jiggywiggy's Challenge (number). *You do not have enough Jiggies to attempt Challenge (number). Come back later when you do. *I have already opened this door for you! Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge *"You have just collected your first Jiggy. Jiggies are powerful objects containing magic strong enough to break the spell of the great witch Gruntilda. Gruntilda has scattered our Jiggies far and wide across many lands. The spell that she cast on us Jiggy priests prevents us from touching any Jiggies, so we are powerless to stop her. The Jiggy that you've just collected has enough power to open the way to Cliff Farm. I will open the gateway to the altar for you - please carry this Jiggy to the Jiggy pad and press A to release the Jiggy magic." *"Please hurry to the Jiggy altar and press A to open the other worlds! Gruntilda cannot be allowed to win." *'Jiggywiggy:' You can't open the way to the next world yet. With 6 Jiggies you should be able to break Gruntilda's seal. Banjo: Okay, I'll go get more Jiggies. Gallery File:BKGRSupporters.jpg|''Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge support characters. File:JiggywiggyGRIcon.png|Jiggywiggy's head icon in Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge. Names in Other Languages Trivia *There's a place called McJiggy's, which is a parody of the world-famous McDonald's fast-food chain. *There is a Jiggy you can buy from Jolly Dodger called Mr. Jiggywiggy in Banjo-Kazooie Nuts & Bolts. *Banjo once called him Jimmywiggy. *If the player opens a door leading to another world by means of Cheat Codes, then Jiggywiggy will proclaim that another force has opened the door. Either referring directly to the player or the Cheat Codes. *If the player fails his challenges multiple times he will exclaim that perhaps you are not the chosen one, and lessen the difficulty of the puzzles. *Strangely enough, Master Jiggywiggy is not shown to have aged in 20 years, nor does he remember Banjo and Kazooie (who also do not remember meeting Jiggywiggy in Grunty's Revenge). Jiggywiggy shares this trait with Honey B. and Heggy the Hen; all look the same 20 years later and neither of them remember meeting Banjo and Kazooie. *It is unknown if Jiggywiggy was born with his appearance or not. Category:Males Category:Trivia